


Red Red Wine

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Felix's clumsiness gets the better of him. human au.





	Red Red Wine

Ralph sat down across the table from Felix, setting a glass of red wine down in front of him.

“Here you go, buddy,” Ralph said.

“Thanks, Ralph,” Felix mumbled, his chin resting in his hand as he leaned his elbow on the table.

“What’s wrong?” Ralph asked. “You’re usually the life of the party at these things.”

“I don’t know, my heart’s just not in it tonight,” Felix said.

“Do you wanna go?” he asked.

“No, we shouldn’t do that,” Felix answered. “You know how much it would upset Gene if I left before the toast.”

Ralph rolled his eyes at the mention of Gene. Every year, the short-statured mayor of their town hosted a big party for all its residents. Everyone in town was invited, and they all dressed in their best clothes to enjoy dancing and mingling with each other.

Suddenly, someone on the other side of the room grabbed Felix’s attention. He immediately perked up, sitting up straight for a better view.

“Who is  _that_?” he said a bit breathlessly, taken aback by the beauty of the stranger in front of him.

“Her? Oh, she just moved into the building, I think,” Ralph said casually, oblivious to his friend’s reaction to her. “Saw her carrying some boxes in the other day.”

“She lives in  _our_  building?” Felix nearly choked. 

He was completely entranced by the beautiful stranger–he was positive he had never seen anyone so alluring in all his days. From his seat across the room, he could tell that she was taller than him, even without the heels she was currently wearing. She wore a fitted dress the color of sage, which complemented her pale skin. Her blonde hair was cut short, with one long section of bangs that fell in front of her face. Ralph turned toward Felix, smirking with amusement as he saw his slack-jawed expression.

“I don’t think it’ll bode well for you if she catches you staring at her like that,” Ralph teased.

“What do you–I-I wasn’t… I’m not–” Felix paused to take a deep breath and collect his thoughts. “She is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.”

“Why don’t you go talk to her?” Ralph asked.

“I can’t do that!” Felix balked. “I wouldn’t know what to say!”

“Just go introduce yourself!” Ralph encouraged.

“And then what?” Felix asked. “I can’t exactly go up to her and say ‘Hello, my name is Felix and I’m in love with you.’“

“Tell her you saw her around the building and just wanted to welcome her to town!” Ralph suggested.

“I don’t know, Ralph…”

“If you don’t say something to her now, you’re just gonna regret it,” Ralph said. “You’re a friendly guy, just go talk to her like you would any other new tenant.”

“Okay…” Felix said nervously, standing from his seat with his wine glass in hand.

In truth, he was terribly anxious to introduce himself to her; she wasn’t just another new tenant. He couldn’t describe it, but there was something special about her. Taking a deep breath and a generous sip of wine, he began walking over to her. He was nearly halfway across the room when he saw another, unfamiliar man sit down next to her. His heart leapt into his throat as he realized she was here with someone else. Of course she was. Why wouldn’t a woman like that be spoken for already?

Feeling dejected, he turned back around. Ralph, who was watching from their table, immediately started motioning for Felix to keep going. Felix tried mouthing to his friend that she was here with someone, but the distance between them made it difficult for Ralph to understand the message. Ralph kept waving for Felix to go and introduce himself, and, with a groan, Felix conceded. As he neared her table, he turned over his shoulder to look at Ralph, who was excitedly giving him a thumbs up. 

Taking one last deep breath, Felix turned to finish his journey across the room. Before he could take another step, he felt himself colliding with someone, causing the wine in his glass to spill. As he recovered from the impact, he realized that his wine had spilled all over himself and the person he had just bumped into, and he immediately began babbling an apology.

“Oh my land, I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying enough attention to where I was going and –” he looked up, finally taking notice of who had just been the victim of his clumsiness. Two sharp blue eyes bore down into him, partially hidden behind a familiar curtain of blonde bangs. He felt his face heating up as she looked at him, leaving him too stunned to finish speaking.

“…And?” She said, placing a hand on her hip. This seemed to snap him back into reality, and he shook his head before continuing.

“I’m awful sorry, miss. This is all my fault, and I’ve gone and stained your dress, I feel just terrible,” he said, trying his best to keep the shake out of his voice.

“I think we’re pretty even in the stain department,” she smirked, looking down at the red liquid that had seeped into his blue shirt.

“Of course, this is my favorite shirt,” he lamented. Suddenly, he got an idea. “Actually, I do know a pretty good remedy for stains. If you’d like, I can try and get that stain out of your dress so you can get back to the party.”

She mulled it over for a moment before giving him a nod of agreement. 

“Alright, head to the bathroom and use some paper towels to blot at the stain, don’t rub it!” he instructed. “I’ve got to grab something, I’ll meet you there.”

They split off, and a minute or two later Felix had joined her in the bathroom, a glass of club soda in hand. He showed her how to dab it onto the stained areas of her dress and then began working on his own shirt. After a few moments of awkward silence, Felix spoke up.

“I’m really sorry about this,” he said. “I’m not usually so clumsy.”

“Don’t worry about it, really,” she said.

“No, I feel awful,” he said. “I may have ruined your dress, and I pulled you away from the party, and your boyfriend, and–”

“My what?” she asked, looking at him with one eyebrow raised in confusion.

“The man that you were with, I assumed he was your–”

“No, he’s not my boyfriend,” she interrupted. “We work together, we’re… We’re friends. We’re not dating.”

“Oh,” Felix said quietly, trying to hide his happiness at the fact that she was, indeed, single. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“It’s okay,” she said. 

Felix fought his urge to fill the silence, sensing that there was more she wanted to say.

“He… I haven’t been getting out of the house much lately. He got worried and dragged me out to this party. I didn’t want to come,” she explained, her eyes still focused on her torso as she continued working on the stain. “Honestly, I would have been perfectly fine with not being able to get this stain out and using it as an excuse to go home. But, of course, you just had to have the perfect remedy for red wine stains.”

Felix was a bit surprised at the fact that she had just opened up to him like that, and he even caught a hint of teasing from her as she scolded him for showing her his stain removal method. 

“Next time, I’ll try to get you with something that’s harder to remove,” he joked as he checked his shirt in the mirror. 

And then, taking him by complete surprise, he heard her chuckle. It was soft, and it didn’t last long, but it had his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He looked up at her, only to find her already looking back at him, smiling softly. He couldn’t help but blush as he beamed back at her, feeling about ten feet tall.

“I know you said you didn’t want to come tonight, but… I’m glad you did,” he admitted sheepishly. 

“Me, too,” she said softly.

“I know this wasn’t the most ideal way to introduce myself but I know I, for one, won’t be forgetting this anytime soon,” he said.

Feeling emboldened by her smile, he leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. He pulled away to see her looking down at him harshly, and he very quickly began to regret his actions.

“I-I’m so sorry, miss, I–”

He was cut off as she pulled him close and kissed him. Shockwaves of excitement coursed through his veins the moment their lips met, and once he had recovered, he wasted no time kissing her back. He brought a hand up to her cheek and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. When she pulled away with a satisfying “pop,” his face was beet red and he was fighting to catch his breath.

“My name is Tamora,” she said before releasing her grip on his shirt.

“ _Tamora_ ,” he sighed dreamily. After a moment, he shook himself out of his dazed state, realizing he had yet to properly introduce himself. “Oh, I, um–I… I’m Felix.”

“Alright, Felix,” she said with a coy smile. “Will I be seeing you around?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered eagerly, nodding his head.

At that, she turned and left, leaving Felix alone to process everything that had just happened. Once he had taken a moment to reflect on it, he couldn’t help but smile to himself. Checking himself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, he remembered his friend who was still waiting for him outside. He shook his head as he opened the door.

“Ralph is never going to believe this.”


End file.
